pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Saz/Sazbox/Build:Two Man Physicals
Ewww ghostmirror light-- 11:00, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :~75 health for you and targetted ally. Not that bad tbh. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:03, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::Ewww massive saccing. I figured it was a nice selfheal while healing an ally at the same time to make all the saccing and having the hero cast heals on himself less bad. I know it's not the best healing-skill but give me a suggestion and I shall change. I started my theorycraft with PwK there, but having hsr/hct/enchant+20 gear in your hands would be quite beneficial for casting OotV all the time so... ' SazzyPooh 11:05, 15 Oct 2008 ' ::Ok so, after a small calculation, let's say the hero has 500hp. Using OotV would make you sac about 85 hp, right? Then you heal a teammate for 75hp right after with ghostmirror, while healing you for the same amount too. You have now lost only 10hp from the sac o: Doesn't seem all that bad in the end ' SazzyPooh 11:16, 15 Oct 2008 ' :::No one has sets for their heroes. And if they for some reason do they're... some fitting word. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:43, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Most people have sets/runes/insignia's for their main char at least. It's not even that much trouble to get them either if you mostly pve. I personally keep all the collectors stuff and when I need something I just look at my storage, pick some stuff and run to the collector to get my free sets. It's not like heroes need nice skins. As for this orders hero, you can just get a collectors set or a green. As for this one, I just happen to have an extra eotn key, Droknar's Blood Staff will do just fine. Even just getting a totem axe (which is very easy to get and a lot of people have a huge pile of them anyway) is useful for an extra second of OotV. It's also nice when they get a halve casting time on it so ye :3 ' SazzyPooh 17:38, 15 Oct 2008 ' teh idea :3 /wave :3 Listen, I thought about this forabit and came up with the following: This way you has more defence, hex removal, bettahr condition removal and heal, /discuss. --217.42.49.52 12:40, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :Barragers and no splinter? And the volleyer, which isn't that awesome, won't even get to trigger OotV. And the barrager is gonna have an ugly attrib split and will be casting a lot of the time too I'm afraid. Heroes don't really seem to get the synergy between ghostmirror and OotV either. I can only conclude that physicals suck more at pve than casters. I already feel bad for starting to think about this. ' SazzyPooh 13:03, 17 Oct 2008 ' ::Well, I didnt like ghostmirror right away did I? :3 Also, sorry forgot about teh splintrz, also ootv will trigger on volley, also true that melee heroes are rather sucky, also plzzzz get on msn more often we miss u. QQ --89.248.169.108 13:25, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::Ghostmirror had great synergy with OotV, you disliked it for other reasons. The hero is just a fucktard that rather uses spirit light on himself than heal another teammember with ghostmirror while getting himself to full health too. OotV will not trigger, it clearly states physical damage, while EDA requires you to have earth damage. I also didn't say melee heroes are sucky. I just said melee sucks. Yes that's right, I said it and I don't need any shit from melee fanboys. ' SazzyPooh 13:30, 17 Oct 2008 ' ::::Osht, forgot about the elemental bit, but melee generally sucks? Cmon, it ownz, on humans its pretty win, also get on msn moar QQ --91.198.227.49 13:34, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :::::I said no. ' SazzyPooh 13:43, 17 Oct 2008 '